warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
CoralClan/Archive 1
Owned by Violet. This clan lives in a cave under the river, full of prey, herbs, and grass, like a mini world, and a fairly sized pool for drinking and swimming. They don't talk to other clans, or have contact with them. In fact, they are a safe haven. They live in caves with beds, curtains as doors, and usually a rug. They grow plants in pots they make from the rich deposits of clay that come out of the pool, as the river pushes it into there. Twolegs have once lived here and left large supplies of wood, tools, everything you need here. Occaisionally, the leader, who is permitted to do so, leaves the cave and returns with any kit they steal. Being a safe haven away from other clans, they are allowed to do so. Sometimes the leader permits others to do this job. They do not take clan names, nor do they require apprentices. Rather, once a cat becomes 6 moons old, they're allowed to have kits, and go into the required section. Every cat already knows how to use herbs. There are queens, but she-cats who aren't expecting kits go into the She-cat section. Members Leader Oak - dark brown she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes. (Vi) Deputy Phantom - Willing, sleek, lean, black and white tom with a white marking shaped like a speeding D with a P inside of it, and bright, clear, electric-green eyes. Ebony's mate. Father to Lilith, Darry, and Emily. (Luna) Toms Soak - blue-gray tom with blue eyes. (Vi) Paisly - black tom with green eyes. (Vi) Cosmo: Ginger and cream tom with flecks of white and amber eyes. Vivian's mate. Father of Lil, Zip and Spotch.(Cinder) Amber - Fluffy, cocky, ambitious, light amber-colored tom with a dark brown patch on his chest, and pale, luminous, clear amber eyes. Flute's mate. Ebony's brother. (Luna) Milk - white tom blue eyes. (Vi) She-cats Lilah - gray she-cat with blue violet eyes (Vi) Patty - black-and-white she-cat with green eyes. (Vi) Dakota - Nimble, dark brown tabby she-cat with sharp amber eyes. (Bird) Flute - Small, delicate, musical, sweet-voiced, pale silver spotted tabby she-cat with one white paw, unusual silver claws, and silver eyes. Amber's mate. (Luna) Cream - cream she-cat with white flecks, and creamy amber eyes. (Vi) Queens Esme - silver tabby she-cat with black stripes and dark blue eyes. (Vi) Vivian: Black she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Cosmo's kits, Splotch, Zip and Lil. (Cinder) Ebony - Unique, individualized, dark, pure, ebony-colored, raven-black she-cat with a violet dash on her chest, short, fluffy fur, and bright violet eyes. Amber's sister. Phantom's mate. Mother to Lilith, Darry, and Emily. (Luna) Kits Splotch: White tom with black splotches and blue eyes. Son of Cosmo and Vivian. Lil and Zip's brother. (Cinder) Lil: Pretty golden she-cat with blue eyes. Daughter of Cosmo and Vivian. Zip and Splotch's sister. (Cinder) Zip: fiery ginger tom with amber eyes. Son of Cosmo and Vivian. Splotch and Lil's brother. (Cinder) Lilith - Small, fluffy, long-limbed, sweet-faced, adorable, black and silver she-cat with an indigo paw, unusually long claws, and bright indigo eyes. Phantom and Ebony's daughter. Darry and Emily's sister. (Luna) Darry - Willing, lean, black and white tom with a white marking shaped like a speeding D with a P inside of it, and bright eyes, one electric-blue, one electric-green. Phantom and Ebony's son. Lilith and Emily's brother. (Luna) Emily - Curious, easily made jealous, fluffy, long-haired, ebony-black she-cat with an electric-blue flame on her chest, one lavender eye, and one electric-blue eye. Phantom and Ebony's daughter. Lilith and Darry's sister. (Luna) RPG Center Esme purred as she swam over to her mate, Thayne. He splashed water at her forehead, which she shook out with an amused purr. "Let's see who can swim deeper!" she mewed challengingly. Thayne nodded, and the two gasped in breath, then dove down. She swam as hard as she could, paddling her legs. Thayne gave her a cocky look and touched the bottom. She narrowed her eyes, but then she saw him slip and get sucked into a close tunnel. She kicked her hindlegs upwards in horror, swimming back up, then gasped for air. "Thayne!" she screamed, flailing in the water. She choked on grief, and sank back underwater, but forced herself back up. "Thayne was sucked into the Outerworld!" she screeched. Oak rushed to the water's edge, helping the smaller she-cat out. Esme spat out water, trembling in sadness. "Go to your den and stay there. We will hold the Ceremony of Lost One tomorrow." Oak meowed. She nodded and slowly trudged home, shaking the water from her pelt. Oak stared blankly at the silver tabby as she left, then prowled back towards the dens. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 22:57, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Vivian looked sympitheticly at Esme. She knew she would be distraught if she lost Cosmo. "I'm sorry to hear about Thayne." She meowed. Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 00:31, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dakota didn't say a word. I amYour worst nightmare 00:39, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Esme nodded wearily, sulking into her den, pulling the curtain over the entrance. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 23:33, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dakota just licked her paw, looking very calm. I amYour worst nightmare 23:34, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Oak sighed and rested her head on her paws. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 23:40, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Vivian wondered if she should leave Esme to greive, and got up and walked out of the nursery, where she saw Splotch, Lil and Zip playing. Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 01:01, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Darry decided to mess with his sisters for a bit. He slowly crept towards Emily, who suspected nothing, and pounced on her, pinning her down. "Darry!" she half-shouted playfully as she began to fight back at him. They laughed as Emily managed to pin Darry down in no time. "No fair, Emily!" Darry mewed as he tried to pin her down. "I want a rematch!" "Okay, and when you're pinned down again, you can go complain to Lilith about it~" she replied. Paradichlorobenzene~ колколколколколколкол 19:52, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Milk pounced on Darry, squeaking as Cream and Butter wrestled their way over. Esme gloomily moaned and rolled onto her side. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 20:10, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Hey!" Darry mewed playfully. "Em, think you could give me a hand?" "Good luck, Darry~" was all she mewed before she walked over to Lilith. "Aww, c'mon, Em! Please?" Emily's brown and blue eyes gleamed as she went over to help her brother. "If you end up like this any other time, you are going to be in a ditch. It'll be this one time, Darry, just this once." But the playfulness in her eyes spoke for her. Darry knew that she'd help him out if he pleaded enough. Paradichlorobenzene~ колколколколколколкол 20:18, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Got you Lil!" Zip mewed playfully as he landed on his sister. Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 23:54, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lilith watched her brother and sister play with Esme's kits. She was never one to play with the other, but she was always one to observe and talk... and hunt for seashells. Paradichlorobenzene~ колколколколколколкол 20:51, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dakota also watched, flicking her tail. I amYour worst nightmare 23:07, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Esme twitched her tail, her eyes dark and dull. (Should we do timeskip for 3 moons? It's kinda important about Esme) Butter jumped onto Zip, playfighting him to the ground. "Gut'cha!" he squeaked in his funky accent. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 00:16, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- (I'm fine with that.) Darry's blue/green eyes glimmered as he pounced on Cream, while Emily playfully battled Milk. Paradichlorobenzene~ колколколколколколкол 00:29, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- (OK then. 3 moon timeskip...) Esme lay on her bed, barely breathing. Her face was sodden with wet tears, and her eyes were dull once again. Butter, Cream, and Milk sat down next to her. Oak prowled in. "I'm afraid we can only purify her and erase the memory of Thayne if she allows." Oak meowed gravely, and padded slowly towards the four. "That'll mean she won't remember ever being your mother." she added. The 7-moon-old kits bowed their heads. Oak put her paw on Esme's shoulder. "There, there. I'll erase the pain." she meowed. Esme curled up tighter. "N-no...I won't let you take him from me..." Esme moaned, head drooping painfully. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 00:39, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Darry and Emily, for once, weren't playfighting. Somehow, the current moment just felt too out of place for their typical playfights. Paradichlorobenzene~ колколколколколколкол 00:48, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Esme lay unblinking as she screeched, "I won't let you take him!" Oak narrowed her eyes and put her paw on the younger she-cat's forward. Esme began to scream, thrashing, eyes still dull as she struggled to keep her memories. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 00:53, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flute heard Esme's screams and ran into the queen's den. She tried to stop Oak. "Stop it!" she mewed. "Can't you see that she wants to keep her memories?! She doesn't want you to remove them!" Paradichlorobenzene~ колколколколколколкол 00:56, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'm trying...to save...her!" Oak snapped. Esme cried, "Milk! Cream! Butter! Your father and I love you...." Her breathing stopped, flanks stilling. Her paws outstretched and there she lay. Dead. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 00:59, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flute's silver eyes were brimming with defiance, which was very much unlike her. "I'm sure she would have rather wanted to with the memory of her family instead of living without their memories!" Paradichlorobenzene~ колколколколколколкол 11:51, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dakota just watched, expressionless. I amYour worst nightmare 22:40, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Phantom wrapped his tail around Ebony's shoulders, and Amber hoped that Flute was alright in there standing up to Oak. Rainbow Dash 22:43, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Oak shrugged and picked up Esme's body. "Take everyone to Gathering. It's time for a ceremony of death." she growled, eyes glowing, then dragged the dead she-cat away, not caring much about the loss of one puny cat. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 22:49, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dakota didn't shrug, but it was hard to tell what she was thinking, as she hovered, watching carefully. I amYour worst nightmare 22:50, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flute glared as Oak dragged Esme away. Esme didn't deserve to die, she thought, but Oak doesn't care at all! Rainbow Dash 22:56, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dakota also looked at Oak warily. I amYour worst nightmare 23:01, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Esme was limp in her jaws as Oak staggered and dropped her on the ground in front of the Highrock. Lilah glared up. "This is another one of your toys, Oak!?" Lilah spat, trembling in grief. "You were my best friend, Esme." she struggled, burying her nose in her pelt. "This cat was killed. And I have to announce, that we are going to release Butter from this community." Oak yowled. ("Releasing" is supposed to be an honor, but really, it means they're going to kill you.) "What'd I do to get released?" Butter mewed, eyes sparkling. "You were reluctant to listening to me, thus, we are letting you go." Oak lied. Really, she just wanted people to respect her. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 23:05, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Phantom cocked his head. Something didn't seem right about this... Rainbow Dash 23:10, May 31, 2012 (UTC Dakota raised an eye-brow. I amYour worst nightmare 23:11, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Vivian looked sadly at Esme's body. "Wow, releasing! Your so lucky Butter!" Splotch mewed happily. Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 23:20, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Butter replied, "Thanks!" He tried not to bounce up and down like a kit. Release! Awesome! Oak gave a cocky smile and mewed, "Butter, you best follow me." ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 23:41, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dakota sighed, flicking her tail, almost having a sad look in her eyes. I amYour worst nightmare 23:44, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I wonder what It's like to be released..." Lil speculated to Splotch and Zip. Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 23:46, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Phantom's suspicions rose as he noted Oak's cocky smile. He was just that observant. Something's up, I know it... Rainbow Dash 23:48, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Emily looked at Butter with envy. "Butter's so lucky! He's being released!" Rainbow Dash 00:25, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- "If you object of his removal from our community, speak now, or stay silent." Oak yowled, eyes darting around. Butter grew nervous. He looked down at his paws. Was something wrong with release? Everyone knows release from CoralClan was honorable! ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 21:19, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dakota looked unsure, but stayed silent. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 21:51, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flute couldn't seem to find her voice anymore. She wanted to object, but her voice was caught in her throat. Phantom looked over at her, his eyes showing some sympathy, since he wanted to object also. Rainbow Dash 22:02, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Butter got hoisted to his paws as he gloomily followed Oak away. .::. Later that day, Butter wasn't there anymore. Esme's body was completely gone from the clearing. Oak was upmost certainly pleased with herself. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 22:15, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dakota just stayed silent. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 22:41, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Patty twined her tail with Paisly as she strolled down the pond. She was expecting kits, but didn't expect to have them soon. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 22:49, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dakota sat by the waters edge, looking like she was in deep thought. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 22:50, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Oak yowled, "Phantom! I'm going to teach you the art of release today!" ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 23:01, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dakota looked up. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 23:07, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Phantom suppressed the urge to gulp in slight nervousness and got to his paws as he made his way over to Oak. "Alright, Oak," he mewed. Rainbow Dash 23:17, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Oak called for Patty, who came, belly sagging to the ground. "Go into the den and have your kits." Oak demanded. Patty nodded. "She's a reluctant one. She's been expecting for 3 moons and didn't bother to move into her den to give birth." Oak mumbled. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 23:30, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dakota just stared at Oak with no emotion. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 23:31, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Phantom said nothing. Rainbow Dash 21:06, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Patty slowly trudged out with 3 kits, one of which had a splayed paw. "Aa-ha! A deformed kit! Release time!" Oak meowed. Patty vanished to her den. "Watch closely. When I die, this will be your job." she hastily added, and grabbed a needle, injecting it into the kit's forehead, and pressed down. The kit whimpered, jerked, and went limp. (Remember, cats of CoralClan don't have real emotions) Oak smiled. "Bye bye, little guy." and threw the body down a tunnel. "That's how you release." ~ Grell Sutcliff ~Oooooh Bassy, I adore your games~ 21:30, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Phantom nodded. "I've got it." Rainbow Dash 22:09, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Oak purred. "Good." She padded away, nudging him onwards, then locked the door behind her. ~ Grell Sutcliff ~Oooooh Bassy, I adore your games~ 22:36, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lil, Splotch and Zip were playing together again. Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 00:27, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dakota continued to stare at the water. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 22:50, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Vivian watched her kits play. She looked over at Cosmo, her mate, and invited him to come over and share tounges with her. Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 23:52, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Patty picked up her other two kits: York and Peppermint (York Peppermint Patty, get it? XD). ~ Grell Sutcliff ~Oooooh Bassy, I adore your games~ 23:57, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- (xD Good one, Vi. Have you read the two follow-up books to The Giver? If not, they're Gathering Blue and Messenger, and I highly reccomend that you read them in that order.) Darry tackled Emily to the ground again, but within seconds, his sister had pinned him down. "Give it up, Darry! You know you can't beat me!" said Emily playfully. Rainbow Dash 00:23, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Bet you can't catch me!" Lil yowled to her brothers. Just as they began to run after her, she spun around and began running around the camp. Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 00:43, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Darry just got a mischievous look on his face and managed to playfully throw Emily off. "Maybe I can!" he mewed in a cocky fashion. Rainbow Dash 22:05, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Yeah, but I didn't like 'em because they weren't about The Community D: The third kit was Spearmint, but patties aren't spear, so they got rid of him.) Milk purred as he went to the mate sign-up. ~ Grell Sutcliff ~Oooooh Bassy, I adore your games~ 23:00, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lil raced around the camp, keeping ahead of her brothers. "No fair!" Splotch mewed. "Yah, you're faster than us!" Zip complained. Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 00:21, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Oak prowled into camp with three small kits in her jaws. She dropped them by Vivian. "These kits were from the unclean Outerworld. I request that you teach them our ways. I'm naming them Lyra, Sandy, and Adam." Oak mewed, dipping her head. ~ Grell Sutcliff ~Oooooh Bassy, I adore your games~ 00:29, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'll do my best." Vivian promised, looking at the kits. ... "Slowpokes!" Lil shouted back at her brothers. Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 00:33, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lilith just watched Emily and Darry play again, a ghost of a smile on her face. Rainbow Dash 18:49, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lil skidded to a halt. Zip leaped and pounced on her. "I got you!" He mewed triumphantly. Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 21:09, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Haven't RP'ed here in what feels like forever xD) Darry managed to tackle Emily to the ground again, but Emily soon had him pinned down. "Give it up, Darry! You know you can't beat me!" she mewed triumphantly. Teen Titans Robin Raven Starfire Beast BoyTerra 17:33, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Not for long!" Lil mewed. She pushed her hind legs up and flung off Zip. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 15:48, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archives